


Just As He'd Asked Him To.

by TehFable



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Civil war hasnt happened yet / wont happen the way it does, Death, First work - Freeform, Gay Sex, Hydra Cap, Kinda a joke writing but not really, M/M, Murder, Porn With Plot, Smut, Steve is Hydra, Tragedy, bucky is remembering, im sorry, lots of almost sex, rushed writing, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7154999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehFable/pseuds/TehFable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a joke from a friend that I took seriously in order to combat writers block.<br/>Bucky is getting better these days. The memories from the forties come back little by little, whether its the people around him, or Steve on his own. He also can't help but remember the way Steve used to feel, or the way they would once fill their nights together.<br/>And unfortunately, Steve can't help but tell him the truth behind everything in the hardest way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just As He'd Asked Him To.

It was one hell of a plan. Steve couldn't have it anymore. Bucky was changing, going back to the way he was before Hydra. Steve had been counting on the destruction, hoping for no return so that he and Bucky could run the organization themselves someday. He wondered if he should have told Bucky earlier, made him never want to return to the good side, but now it was too late for that.  
He should've killed Bucky simply. It would've been easier, would have had a lot less emotion. But it wasn't like he could ignore an adolescence full of Buck's protection and kind words and-  
... Other things.  
By now, probably, Bucky was remembering as well. He seemed to run his hands absentmindedly against Steve's arms, trying to find the sticks he'd held against the headboards once before. It started so small at first, but escalated. More and more, Bucky knew exactly what he was doing, acting once again like the suggestive womanizer he'd once been.  
Yeah, he was remembering all too fast.  
It was in the darkness of Steve's room that it happened. The pot of boiling, unspoken tension overflowed. There was no doubt that the desire to absolutely ravish one another was there, if only in different ways.  
Bucky starred out on top, per their old ways. He knew just the buttons to push, handling Steve gently as a persuasion, once afraid he'd break him. He removed each article of clothing with closely-paid attention. But then, finally Steve couldn't handle the meekness of it all, and would beg Bucky to please, please put his hands on him like a man. Of course, Bucky wasn't one to turn him down in bed, no matter what it was he asked. He threw Steve onto the bed without much remorse, taking only a moment to see how hard he was breathing. He'd loom above him, slowly building up his kisses to the abdomen, and then the collarbones, the jaw. Finally, after hovering a brief moment, he kissed Steve. Just one seemed to spark every memory of every time they'd ended up like this. He reminisced his own expertise, and decided he'd put it to good use.  
He guided Steve's body up to sit against the wall. He took things slow, placing kisses upon his frame. He ran his hands more devilishly now than recently, palming the muscles of his inner thighs and ghosting against his hipbones. He got to the very base of his cock, pausing everything.  
"What is it you want, Steve?" He murmured into his neck. The stillness made it easy to feel every breath. A whimper caught in Steve's throat, not used to this teasing. He pulled his neck from Bucky gently. He met his eyes in the dark, and they seemed to plead with him,  
"Please, Bucky. Please touch me."  
"You're asking nicely?" Bucky mused. Even with the dim light, Steve saw the smirk playing at his lips. The intention he had was to frustrate Steve until he yelled and pleaded without dignity. Steve innocently tried again.  
"Don't I always?" He kicked his brow up, playing along with the game.  
"Only now. Its strange. I'd like to hear you like you were then." Bucky said.  
"And how was I then?" He asked.  
Bucky let out a small laugh. He decided to entertain Steve. He sat back and stared back at Steve.  
"You would lay down on the bed when I asked you to. You'd lift your legs onto my shoulders, and you'd cover your mouth when I teased you, because you're a prude."  
Oh fuck.  
"I am not a prude." Steve retaliated, trying to stop Bucky.  
But he continued anyway,  
"But sooner or later you'd start making those cute little noises, and I'd make you move your hands so I could hear all of it. Every last noise you made was begging me to fuck you like a toy."  
Steve gave up on control. He lunged toward Bucky in attempt to push him back down, but Bucky knew the tactic to well. He took each arm in his own, overpowering Steve and pushing him right back into the headboard.  
"Don't try it, love. You might be bigger now but I still know every move you have."  
Steve whined. Bucky smiled, giving him another long kiss. He wrapped up the charade, and placed both of Steve's wrists into his left hand. With the other, he lifted Steve's legs up over his thighs, showing off the underused rosebud. Bucky was just positioning himself to fuck Steve, but he was stopped by Steve suddenly closing his legs up.  
"Buck..."  
"Hm?"  
"Can I... Can I be the one in charge tonight?"  
"Do you want to be?"  
"Just for tonight."  
And of course, Bucky wasn't one to turn him down in bed, no matter what he asked.  
He said yes.  
He allowed Steve to lean over him, awkwardly trying to find foothold around Bucky's body.  
"Do me a favor and close your eyes for this, okay?"  
"Whatever you say, love." Bucky obliged.  
'Love' made Steve tense, swallowing a sudden lump in his throat. He leaned far to the left, hanging an arm over the bed, grabbing one of Bucky's guns. His chest was to Buck's, and Buck could feel the breaths heightening in Steve's chest. He wasn't much sure what to think, but he'd support it. At once, Steve sat back up. Still, Bucky kept his eyes closed. What was Steve trying? He tried to comfort him. He knew Steve might be nervous about trying new things, so he meant to encourage him by snaking his arm around his waist, and to rest his palm upon the v in between Steve's hips, lovingly entertaining the skin around it.  
The following seconds were a complete mess. Steve was aiming. He couldn't decide, Bucky's head, or his heart. There was a moment of doubt in which Steve lowered it just a bit, contemplating whether or not to set it down and enjoy this. But at the wrong time, Bucky moved, moving his hand toward Steve and he panicked, immediately raising the gun again and firing. The hand dropped away immediately, going to the wound, but Steve kept firing until it ceased.  
The ringing in his ear was overpowering. Maybe he should have planned this better, but he hadn't planned his event at all. He sighed, and moved off of Bucky. He placed the gun back onto the nightstand, but he couldn't let go of it, squeezing the handle. He forced himself to ignore the tension he felt, grabbing Bucky's clothes. It was a painstaking process, having to manipulate Bucky's body to get them somewhat back on, but it was the nicest thing he could do after taking his life. He stood up again, taking back the gun he'd used and counting ammunition. No doubt somebody would be up soon, hearing gunshots and all. He needed to be prepared now.  
But the only thing he wasn't prepared for was the feeling he got when he took the last look at Bucky. His eyes only skirted across his face for a moment, but he saw that Bucky's eyes had not opened at all during the event. He had obeyed Steve's, a traitor's wishes, and it was the last thing he ever did.  
Just like Steve had asked him to,  
Just as he'd asked him to.

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHORS NOTE: I wrote this as a joke for a friend because she said she needed kinky stucky smut and when I asked her what kind she said quote  
> "I want them to physically murder each other"  
> And I only spent an hour so there's probably tons of mistakes and I'm better at death scenes than smut and yeah that's why this exists.  
> (Her reaction was a large block of navy seals pirate copy pasta, multiple angry spongebob memes, and an absurd amount of texts about how many lines I crossed)  
> So uh this is my first fanfic here BC I felt like its okayish and I wanna see some reactions :D tell me if I should make more fanfic stuff  
> ★I DO NOT ACTUALLY SUPPORT HYDRA CAP★  
> ★S E R I O U S L Y★


End file.
